This invention relates generally to security systems for displaying articles of merchandise, while deterring theft and preventing inadvertent removal of the merchandise from a display area by an unauthorized person. More particularly, the invention relates to a merchandise display stand including means for dispensing and collecting a helical cable attached to an article of merchandise.
It is common practice for retailers to display articles of merchandise, such as relatively small, relatively expensive consumer electronics products, in a display area of a retail store on a display stand of a merchandise security system. The display stand allows a potential purchaser to closely examine and operate an article of merchandise prior to purchasing the item. At the same time, the security system deters theft or removal of the article of merchandise from the display area by an unauthorized person. The use of a merchandise security system including a display stand also improves sales efficiency and reduces labor costs by permitting a potential purchaser to examine and operate a sample of the merchandise at his or her leisure regardless of the availability of a salesperson. The relatively small size and expense of the consumer electronics products, however, increases the possibility that the merchandise will be stolen or maliciously removed from the display area by an unauthorized person.
A known disadvantage of conventional merchandise security systems is that the cable for mechanically securing the article of merchandise to a fixed support and the cable for powering the alarm are visible, distracting and oftentimes unsightly. Furthermore, the security cable and the electrical cable can become twisted or entangled and render it difficult, or even impossible, for the potential purchaser to examine and operate the article of merchandise. One known solution to this problem is to provide a device, commonly referred to as a “recoiler,” for permitting one or more cables to be extracted (i.e. dispensed) under an applied stress or tension, while biasing the cables to return to the retracted (i.e. collected) condition. Such recoiler devices, however, oftentimes exert a biasing force so excessive that it is cumbersome for a potential purchaser to readily examine and operate the article of merchandise attached to the cable(s).
Another known solution addressing this same problem is to combine the security cable and electrical cable into a unitary helical cable, similar to a tightly-coiled telephone cord, having sufficient elasticity to be reversibly extensible in response to an applied stress or tension. In other words, the helical cable can be easily stretched to an extended length and tends to return to its unstressed length when released. The helical cable typically runs between a fixed connection to a power supply and a sensor affixed to the article of merchandise, and is therefore commonly referred to as a “sensor cable.” The helical cable, however, may still become twisted or entangled, and thus, fail to return to a fully collected condition. As a result, the display area may appear disorganized or cluttered, and thereby possibly dissuade the potential purchaser from purchasing the merchandise.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved security system for displaying articles of merchandise, while deterring theft and preventing inadvertent removal of the merchandise from a display area by an unauthorized person. More particularly, there exists a need for a security system having a display stand including means for dispensing and collecting a helical cable that is attached to an article of merchandise. There exists a specific, unresolved need for a display stand including means for dispensing and collecting a helical cable without the helical cable becoming twisted or entangled.